In washing cars, two types of systems are basically used. In one system, the car is moved through various nozzles and brushes and washed while it is moved. In another type of system, the car is maintained stationary and the nozzles and brushes are moved relative to the car. Neither of these systems is readily adaptable to washing trucks because of the large size of the trucks and the varying lengths thereof.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,823, there is disclosed and claimed a truck wash apparatus wherein the truck is stationary and a carriage supporting spray nozzles is movable along the sides and ends of the truck. Such an apparatus satisfactorily washes the truck but is relatively expensive.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention are to provide a truck wash apparatus which is lower in cost and which will effectively wash trucks.